


Promises

by Weirwolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirwolf/pseuds/Weirwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a tower in Dorne promises are made and lies are begun, all to protect her sweet little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so I hope you like it!

The midwife is holding her hand, stroking her arm and saying soothing words, but Lyanna knows she will not survive this. She knew when she felt the slickness of the blood on her legs, when she saw the look in Wylla's eyes. Just for a second, the fear had flashed across her face, but it had been enough. But she will not have peace until her baby is out of her so she pushes and screams and pushes some more.  
  
"Just a little longer m'lady, a little longer and you'll be done."  
  
She hears the sound of steel outside her little window, then a shout. It sounds like Ned, but how could he have found her, in her prison at the end of the world. Lyanna would have liked to die up north, be buried with her father and brother, but her own foolishness had brought her here, now. She gave another push, just one more and suddenly she felt her baby come into the world. Wylla had it in her arms as it started crying.  
  
"It's a boy m'lady" a boy. Rhaegar had often told her of his princess Visenya and how she would help her brother Aegon save the world. It seemed fitting that his precious daughter was a son instead. Wylla brought him over, placed him in her arms. She looked at his scrunched little face, all red from blood and his crying, and immeadiatly realized she would never again she anything so beautiful. She held her little bundle close.  
  
"Mama loves you," she said, her strength failing even now "she loves you so so much" he stops his crying at that, and looks up at her with big grey eyes, her eyes. He looks like a stark, her sweet little babe. Just then Ned bursts into the room, panting and covered in blood and gore.  
  
"Eddard" she calls out surprised and scared and happy all at once. He takes in what has happened and his eyes widen in shock. She realizes then what she has to do. To protect her son, the only good thing that's come of this farce. She motions at Ned to come over and he does, kneeling so that they are level. She realizes he's crying.  
  
"I missed you Ned, I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too Lya."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I was such a fool" he's stroking her head now, and his face is close to hers, struggling to listen to her faint words.  
  
"Don't be sorry Lya, don't be sorry" He looks at the baby, and she starts to give him her task, her hard task.  
  
"Ned, you know who's he is, and you know what Robert will do to him if he finds out. I need you to protect him. Please. You have to promise." Ned nods, tears are streaming down his face.  
"He's beautiful, isn't he, so beautiful. He looks like Brandon. My beautiful little babe. Protect him Ned please. Promise me."  
  
"I promise Lya." And she knows then that her boy will be safe, as she lets go, and dies.


End file.
